Personal mobile audio devices, such as digital music players and cell phones, are virtually commonplace in today's society. Continued advancements in related technologies and components have reduced the physical size, increased performance, lowered costs, and improved convenience of such devices. Improvements in speaker quality, memory (faster, smaller format, and larger data capacity), easier user interfaces, and on-line audio content purchasing processes (e.g., Apple iTunes) are examples. These have greatly enhanced the user experience and device capabilities, and elevated the transition from larger forms of portable music players and/or mobile phones to body-worn, digital device-based systems. Pointedly, smaller communication device formats are also highly pervasive.
Notwithstanding the above enhancements, one drawback to the mobility intended with digital music players and small format cell phones (or other communication devices) is the requirement of ear bud speakers connected with wires. Many mobile users do not like to wear current forms of ear bud speakers, as they find them uncomfortable, difficult to keep in the ear, and aesthetically off-putting. With the wired ear bud approach, the wires often become tangled when stored (e.g., in the user's pocket). Further, the exposed and flexible wires are easily and routinely damaged when stored in confined areas and/or when inadvertently “caught” on the user's arms, clothing, etc. Also, with cell phone and other communication device applications, the wired ear bud provides a poor format for achieving optimal microphone placement and durable mounting during use. While less popular, wired headsets present similar problems. The wires leading to the speakers carried by the headset can become frayed, and the earpiece moldings within which the speakers are maintained are relatively large and thus uncomfortable when worn (i.e., placed in the user's ear).
In addition, wired ear bud-type mobile telephone devices are not conducive to convenient use for relatively short phone calls and/or answering an unexpected, incoming phone call. As a point of reference, when not being worn by the user, the wired ear bud(s) and/or microphone are wound or otherwise stored along with a remainder of the device in the user's pocket, purse, briefcase, etc. To place (or receive) a phone call with the device initially in this stored arrangement, the wires must be untangled, the ear bud(s) placed in the user's ear, and other steps must be taken to secure the device to the user's body. This is a time-consuming process, and can be overtly frustrating for a user intending to only briefly use the mobile phone. Similarly, it can be difficult to quickly answer an incoming phone call for these same reasons.
In light of the above, a need exists for mobile personal audio devices that are more conducive to performing desired audio-type activities (e.g., digital music player, wireless cell phone, or wireless cell phone interface) with more durability, less tangling, easier mounting and storing, improved aesthetics, and simplified use.